Illia
Soot is also Illia. They are technically the same character, but have different names for their different timelines. Illia is referred to if referring to the Rewired series. Illia is the main character of Rewired. She belongs to Lyzz . Basics Gender: '''Female '''Dead or Alive? Alive Cause of Death: '''N/A '''Past affiliations: '''Settler '''Present affiliation: '''Traveller '''Weaver type: '''Water Physical '''Breed: Siamese and Scottish Short Hair mix Size: '''Normal '''Strength: '''Moderate '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Pelt and appearance: '''Illia has a white pelt with various black spots. There are small black spots scattered around her pelt amongst larger ones. There is a large, silver spot on the tip of her tail, which is the same color as the insides of her ears, nose, and pawpads. Her eyes are a forest green. Illia's tail is abnormally large length-wise. Her fur is coarse and spikey. Illia is lithe but well-built. Character Illia has a 'common' kind of personality. She doesn't have extremes and is typically calm and collected, cautious and wary amongst strangers. She's confident in most situations, however. Kind to her friends, she can get overly motherly at times, trying to assume the role of a 'healer' --- even when she doesn't particularly know what she's doing. Most of the time, though, she can be very sarcastic, making jokes underhandedly but not in a rude way. Renee seems to have inherited this trait, albeit she doesn't do it as gracefully. Illia dislikes conflicts, especially amongst friends, and will tend to try and stay out of them if she cannot stop them. However, she seems to have a totally different attitude towards her mate, Blackflame --- who she playfully threatens and messes with. Her voice is rough and gravelly and she speaks with a Scottish accent. '''Likes: Water, peace Dislikes: Chaos, in-fighting, stupidity Reincarnations Illia is the reincarnation of Faura. Part of Illia's inner conflict is her constant rejection of her being Faura. Fighting and Mentorship Technique: She is a passive fighter unless it's a serious situation. If you get on her bad side or hurt/threaten one of her friends, however, she's quite able to hold her own and inflict some wounds. Influence: '''Illia is a self-taught water weaver. It's unknown where she learned to fight from or from what inspirations she took. '''Mentors: N/A Family Mother: Unknown Father: Unknown Past mate: 'Strafe '''Daughter: 'Renee 'Current mate: '''Blackflame '''Daughter: 'Toxic (Dusk) Alternate Selves As mentioned in the beginning, her alternate self is Soot. Soot plays a huge role in Menessi's actual timeline. Trivia Quotes ''"'Yeah, you can call it what you like, but we can all agree its rubbish."'' --- Illia commenting on Blackflame's attempt at fire weaving "Don’t you '''dare' say we again! I am not 'you!" ''--- ''Illia threatening Faura ''"'We’ll try to sort things out non-violently; we’ll try to work as a team, seeing as we have to be one now."'' --- Illia providing an alternative to try and convince Stonestar not to leave their group Category:Rewired Category:Water weavers Category:Characters Category:Main Characters